The old switcheroo
by LeFarFadet
Summary: The conversation he'd had with Ren, and the way she was caressing his face right now made it clear. Though neither of them seemed to realize, these two were in love. It made him boil with anger. When had the relationship between Kyouko and Tsuruga developed like that? He couldn't allow it. He wanted her to look only at him. What if he just let it last a little longer?
1. Prologue

**The Old Switcheroo**

 **Disclaimer:** Skip Beat! was created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

Prologue

None of his acquaintances understood why he stayed there. Sure, the street before a studio building outside of the center was a strange enough place for a homeless person to live – most of his partners in pain had chosen their spots at the mall or subway stations – but he liked being here.

Hasegawa Taizou and his black cat Kuro had been staying here for months. It felt safe there – as safe as someone living in the streets could be anyway. The studios never closed, and no matter what time of the night, there was always someone around. He liked to look at the celebrities going in and out; he had even gotten to know some of them. The ones who talked to him all belonged to the same company, he believed. He sometimes met them in pairs or in small groups. He didn't know their work, but he had nicknames for all of them.

There was the _extravagant man_ , the one who drove a shiny limousine, he was always dressed weird and he sometimes gave him clothes and accessories. A pirate hat, a bow, a magician cloak… Hasegawa would never wear any of them, they were way too much for someone like him, but it was useful for trade. The extravagant man was sometimes accompanied by a small girl – the _princess witch_ – she liked to pet Kuro, and she taught him a different black magic spell every time. Then there was the _cold beauty_ , a young woman with long black hair who always gave him a water bottle. She hardly talked, but at least, she looked at him. She and two other teenagers seemed to be in a club together. He called them the _pink graces_ : the _cold beauty_ , the _notebook girl_ and the _chestnut flash_.

The _chestnut flash_ was his favorite. Her and the _tall Adonis_. These two, whenever they were together, there were sparkles in the air. He smiled, just thinking about them. Kuro rubbed his head on his arm and Hasegawa picked him up.

The _chestnut flash_ really was one funny individual. Cheery one minute and dark the next, she always had a nice smile in store for him. She always asked how he was doing, and asked about his cat. As for the _tall Adonis_ , he was the first one who came to him. Hasegawa had found himself on that street by a matter of circumstances; he remembered how nervous he was when he saw the charismatic star walk up to him. He had tried to make himself as small as possible. He even looked behind him, to see if there was someone else that the man was talking to… But there wasn't. The _tall Adonis_ had noticed him on the first day and addressed him as a _person_. He offered him a bento box he happened to have on him. Hasegawa was embarrassed by the look _glasses kun_ gave him, but _tall Adonis_ had assured him it was better this way. Ever since that day, Hasegawa received a bento box on regular basis.

And then, there were the ones he didn't like. His eyes thinned as he noticed the _guitar brat_ coming out of the building. That one was the worst. Maybe Hasegawa was partial, since he'd noticed that _chestnut flash_ and _guitar brat_ were rivals, but still! That kid was always posing, acting as if the city belonged to him. He had never acknowledged his presence, not even to avert his eyes when he saw him, like most people usually do.

As the _guitar brat_ walked pass him, a small metallic object fell to the ground. Hasegawa picked it up curiously, before calling out to the boy.

"What?" _guitar brat_ turned his way in annoyance.

"I'm sorry." Hasegawa said "Did you drop this?" _Guitar brat_ 's eyes landed on the instrument in his hand.

"My capo!" he shouted "Give that back!" and he grabbed it quickly. "Now get out of my sight, you _Madao_." He barked before he turned around. He palpated his guitar case to find the open pocket his capo had just fallen out of, and put the device back in.

Hasegawa looked at him walking away. How could someone like that be adored by thousands of fans? He sat back down, ranting inside. _This brat deserves a good lesson._ He thought.

And Kuro agreed.

* * *

 **Author's note:** You might have recognized the character's name from _Gintama_. I decided to use _madao_ because social isolation is a serious topic, and it felt wrong to create a character for the sole purpose of having them being homeless… My heart goes to those who encounter these challenges, I wish for everyone to find their place in this world.

This prologue is not exactly characteristic of what this story is going to be. Sho is not going to switch place with Madao. I went for a more interesting – though arguably crueler (for everyone) switcheroo. But you'll see soon enough.

There will be 19 (not too long) chapters including prologue and epilogue.

Thanks for reading, as always!


	2. No way

Chapter 1 : No way

 _What the hell is that noise?_ He wondered as he was woken up by an unknown alarm. His sleepy arm reached towards the sound and his hand found a button that made it go silent. _Where the hell is Shouko, why didn't she wake me up?_ He wondered as he turned in the strangely empty bed.

"Huh?"

He sat up and looked around him. Not only was Shouko not there with him, but he realized he didn't even know where _there_ was. _Big._ That was the first word that came to his mind. _Wide. Huge_ , actually. A huge bed, a spacious room. _Wealth._ Even the sheets he had been sleeping in were obviously top quality. _Where the hell am I?_ He started to panic. Why wasn't he in his bed, in his room? Had he been taken by a deranged fan? He remembered going to bed as usual after convincing Shouko to join him. Just the same as usual. _No no no_. He shook his head. This had to be some kind of a dream.

He pushed the covers and froze at the sight of the unknown pajamas he was wearing. _Did somebody undress me?_ He touched the fabric and… _Hum?_ He lifted up the shirt. _I'm so built!_ He admired, as his fingers touched the muscular abs. _What the…_ He closed his eyes and held his head in his hands, trying to make sense of the situation. He was in an unknown room, in an unknown bed, wearing unknown clothes, and he didn't recognize his own body! _This can't be._ He stood up in a jolt. There had to be a mirror, somewhere! He looked around. Was it a case of amnesia? Had several years passed, and had he already become the big star he was meant to be? He saw a mirror in a corner, at the other end of the room. He took a long breathe. Not looking up until he came near his reflection, he walked there anxiously.

He was genuinely scared when he lifted up his head.

"No way."

...oooOOOooo...

He knew something was wrong before he even opened his eyes. It was not unusual that he woke up before his alarm, but the bed he was in felt different. Every sensation felt foreign to him, and it was hard to describe, but he somehow felt constricted in his body. On top of that, there was unidentified warmth next to him. _What…_ Was there someone sleeping there with him? Was he not at his place, in his bed, where he remembered going to sleep, _alone_ , a few hours ago? How many hours had actually passed? _Would I really go to bed with someone and not remember it?_ He tried to analyze the situation. _A woman?_ It couldn't be! It had been years since he last…

He opened his eyes and looked at the human shape with her back turned to him. He could only see her long, light brown hair. _It's not even her,_ was the first thought that crossed his mind. Shouldn't he be relieved though, that he hadn't ended up in bed with Kyouko with no recollection of such a blessed event? _But how…_ How would he end up in bed with a woman who _wasn't_ Kyouko? What had he done with this woman?

He sat up, feeling miserable. He didn't seem to be sick; he didn't remember doing anything out of the ordinary the previous night. As he moved to sit on the side of the bed, he was surprised by the sight of his legs. They were shorter. Smaller. Had he been sent back to his teenage days, somehow?

He jumped from the feeling of the woman's chest against his back as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Up so early?" she asked sleepily "What's gotten into you?"

He felt the blood in his veins become ice cold as he recognized the voice. _Aki Shouko?_ He turned to her.

"Shouko san?" he asked and he thought his heart would stop. The voice that came out of _his_ mouth sounded nothing like what he was used to. _Don't tell me…_ he prayed, as Aki Shouko tilted her head to the side and looked at him curiously.

"Sho?"

* * *

 **Author's note:** Woops, didn't realize I got the tag wrong ^^' I'm bad with tags, I'm not even sure if I should classify this as _romance_ or _drama_ or _angst_ (it's gonna get angsty, I'm still coming to terms with how angsty this story turned out)... well it's obviously not _sci-fi_ but _supernatural_ (this is just a case of the old switcheroo), I corrected it. Sorry about that, I always get those 2 mixed up, it's silly...

On a side note, I was convinced Shouko had blond hair, but I checked, and anime Shouko had brown hair...

I've been toying with this pitch for several months. I was reluctant to write it, but I kept imagining scenes in my mind, so I had to get it out. Let me apologize in advance for the frustration this is probably going to cause... But rest assured, no matter how bad things seem to get, they _will_ be fixed. Besides, there is no way I'd allow _anything_ that would resemble a pairing other than canon. This story is 100% _Happy Ending_ guaranteed, I promise!

It's always a great joy to get feedback, so thanks for that, and thank you for reading :)


	3. Work ethics

Chapter 2: Work ethics

Kuon jumped out of the bed and stared at Fuwa Sho's image in the mirror on the wall. What was the meaning of all this? Was it another one of Lory's tricks? No… _Not even him can pull something like that._ How was it even possible?

"Sho?" the woman behind him called worriedly "What's going on? You look like you've seen a ghost…"

"I… I…" _I am Fuwa Sho._ What was he supposed to do? Should he tell her the truth right away? She would think he was crazy if he told her he was anyone other than the person standing in front of her.

"You're starting to scare me." She got up and brushed his arm, causing him to move abruptly.

"I" he stopped her with one hand and tried to recreate Sho's attitude "I'm sorry, I'm not feeling… quite like myself right now." Would she buy it? Would she notice something? "Can you give me a moment?" He smiled nicely.

"Huh." She blushed and looked away "Sure, we're early anyway. You don't need to _charm_ me." She pouted and got up. "I hope you're not trying to get out of your shooting today."

 _My shooting?_ He blinked. Was he expected to do Fuwa Sho's work now?

"My shooting, yeah…" he tried to look relaxed "Can you just remind me… What exactly and what time…"

"Come on!" she scolded "Can't you remember anything? This is the commercial for _Star Cosmetics_."

"No trying to get out of anything here, _Shoko san._ " he said teasingly hoping that was in character.

"We're leaving at 10, so make sure you're ready" she instructed "I'll be in the shower."

He looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table just as it turned to 8 and started ringing. He turned it off and sat back down. _A commercial, I can do._ He thought. _Hope they don't expect me to play the guitar._ He sighed. Things might get worse if anybody close to the singer started asking questions. And he was so professional that he felt compelled to honor the job. It was so annoying. Why did he have to be _Fuwa Sho_ of all people?

...oooOOOooo...

Sho was filled with dread as he felt fingers touch his cheeks and watched the reflected image of his worst enemy do the same on the much hated face.

"Tsuruga." He scorned himself.

How, and why, was he in Tsuruga Ren's place? He wanted to know the life of the biggest star of Japan for _himself_ , not live it through the eyes of that stupid pretty boy… _Huh._ He stared. _His eyes_ … Since when did that Tsuruga have such incredible eyes? _Crap!_ He berated himself. _I'm not here to admire the man!_ It was so irritating. Why _was_ he here, anyway? Was it a sick joke, from some kind of... unnatural… spirit… or…

His train of thoughts was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. He picked it up and looked at the screen. " _Yashiro". Is that his manager?_

"Hello?" he risked.

"Ren, good, you're up, as expected." The man spoke in a professional tone "I just received a call from director Yamazaki, he asked if we can move up the meeting by half an hour."

"What?" the request made Sho mad. "Are they for real?" What did they think that a star like him had the leisure to adapt to lesser people's schedules?

"Ren?" the man's voice on the phone sounded surprised. "It's ok if you need more time, I just thought…"

"Well stop thinking, and while we're at it, you can cancel this meeting and everything I have for today!" Sho yelled into the phone.

"Wha… Ren?!" was all Yashiro could say before Sho hung up on him.

He couldn't believe it. Why did the manager even ask the question? Did Tsuruga Ren usually do that sort of things? Agree to move a meeting at the last minute? Sho would never let that happen, and Shouko knew it.

"Stupid bastard." He cursed. _Like hell I'm gonna do your work in your place._

He looked up and met the abhorred reflection again. What was up with his eyes anyway? What kind of secrets was Tsuruga really hiding?

* * *

 **Author's note:** I don't really think Sho would be _that_ unprofessional, I forced it for better effect (lazy writing, huh).

Now I just realized that if I publish 1 chapter a day, I'm going to ruin your Christmas (with a premise like that, there will be hard times, I'm sure you can imagine). So... Hooray for double issues! I will share the chapters in pairs, so that it will all be over (and most of all _resolved_ ) before the festivities... So make sure you don't rush when they come out :)

By the way, I have my limitations with English (feels lonely here without a beta), I often get stuck when I try to find better formulations (and I end up going _'meh, just go with it'_ ), and though I work with dictionaries and translation sites, I often feel like I end up using the same sentences sequences (it's frustrating)... So please, do not hesitate to point out anything that feels out of place, so that I am mindful to not use it again. Honestly, that's great help (it's just impossible to spot typos or misuse of words, when you re-read yourself), I'll always be grateful for the opportunity to improve the humble writing I do!

Well, thank you for the feedback, and for reading. 2 more chapters tomorrow... We're still in the _ok_ part of the story, enjoy it while it lasts!


	4. Let's meet

Chapter 3: Let's meet

 _So annoying!_ Sho fumed inside, as he closed the bathroom door.

Nothing of what he'd found out about Tsuruga so far was remotely embarrassing. He'd found his real ID in a hidden drawer under his desk. Sho didn't know Hizuri _Kuon_ , but he knew Hizuri _Kuu_! Since when was _that guy_ the child of international stars? And why was he hiding his real eye and hair color? This was infuriating. Not only was Tsuruga not what he pretended to be, but he was even more, even better. What was he doing in a small country like Japan, when he was born in freaking _Hollywood_? And now, there was this bathroom experience… Well, it made things even worse. _Huh, it's not like I'm jealous or something._ He reminded himself.

The phone rang again, and Sho was tempted to turn it off. He looked at the screen nonetheless and recognized his own phone number. _Is that…_ He cleared his throat and took the call.

"Who is that?" he asked defensively.

"Ah." His interlocutor paused, but Sho recognized his own voice "I might want to ask you the same question, since _I_ 'm usually the one to answer the number I just dialed."

"Tsuruga." He said between gritted teeth. "What did you do? What do you want?"

"I suppose the same as you…" he sighed "Look, I don't understand what is happening, but talking to you right now… Damn it! This is _really_ happening."

"No shit." Sho growled "How _real_ does it need to be, _Hizuri_ san?"

The line went silent and Sho had to check the screen to make sure it hadn't been cut.

"Have you talked to _anybody_?" Ren's voice finally spoke in a chilly tone.

 _Huh. He's nervous._ Sho smiled. Surely, there was a way he could use that to his advantage.

"Oh, should I not have asked _Yashiro_ about it?" he said wickedly, and savored the few silent seconds he received as a reply.

"You're bluffing."

Sho was ecstatic. He had never felt as powerful as right now, with Tsuruga Ren's reputation in his hands.

"Am I?"

...oooOOOooo...

It was for moments like that he relied on Rick's watch. Not having it right now, Kuon could only tighten his fist in frustration. How much damage was the singer going to cause in his already chaotic life? What if he met with Kyouko? _No. Be rational._ Fuwa had no interest in revealing anything about him. Not right now anyway, it was too soon and the situation was too surprising, even for him. _He couldn't have_.

"Let's meet." He said finally. No matter what, the priority was to get things back to normal. Maybe something would happen if they got together? Maybe they'd at least get a clue on how to get each body back to its rightful owner. Fuwa should want that too.

"Hum…" there was a hesitation in his voice, but he probably came to the same conclusion as he agreed "Ok."

"That's a start." Kuon sighed "Stay at my place and wait for me."

"Like I'm gonna be taking orders from you!"

"Well, what else do you propose?" his patience was at its limit. "I don't recall you drive, so maybe you intend to take the bus?" He was trying his best, which was not easy considering the situation, and Fuwa's resistance to cooperate was making it even more complicated. "Should we meet in a public place too?"

"Tst I get it alright, you don't need to be so uptight ab-"

"That's settled then. I will be free at 2PM, so expect me around 3."

"What do you mean, free at-"

"That's the time the shooting for the _Star Cosmetics_ commercial is supposed to finish." He said simply, rendering the singer silent. He looked at the phone and saw they were still connected.

"I… you… you intend to go there in my stead?"

"You don't have to worry, you won't get any complaint." Kuon assured.

"But… but… you don't expect me to do _your_ work in return, do you?"

"No!" Kuon exclaimed. The last thing he needed was to be replaced by that jerk in a professional context, even for a day, or an hour. "Fuwa san." He collected himself. "I'm going to do just the commercial. It's my _job_ , trust me. After that I'll be right there with you and we can try to figure this out."

"Whatever." The voice on the phone grumbled.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Fun fact, I copied the name of this fic from a _Haven_ episode. I liked that show, and it was a fun episode with a bunch of the main cast switched, including both male leads.

Thank you so much for the comments, and thanks for reading :)


	5. Hate

Chapter 4: Hate

"Ah!" Shouko sighed contentedly as they exited the room "I don't know what you're doing that's new, but please, keep doing it."

The shooting had gone perfectly, and he had finished the job in nearly half the time that had been planned for it. Apparently, Fuwa Sho was usually more complicated to work with.

"Well, I'm grateful for a job well done." He smiled and she almost swooned "Now, if it's no problem with you, I have a private matter to take care of."

"Oh, sure, you're free for the day. I'll let you deal with your usual driver."

He turned on his heels and they parted ways. As he aimed for the exit, looking into Fuwa's phone for the driver's number, his eyes were drawn to a familiar silhouette that came his way.

"You…" he said, when the chicken mascot was close enough.

"What?" an angry voice came from inside. "What do you want _Shoutaro_?"

"I…" Why was that muffled voice so familiar?

"Are you going to try and get me fired again?"

"I'm sorry I… No." it was really disturbing, this was a _girl_ 's voice. Even the things she said, the tone she used… Had he not known any better, he would have sworn she sounded like…

"Ah." The mascot's wings reached for its head and started pulling "I'm dying in here."

To his greatest surprise, it was in fact Kyouko's head that appeared under the costume.

"M…" he started, but corrected himself. "Kyouko?" He was supposed to be Fuwa after all. It was pretty nice to call her so informally. He wasn't sure what to make of the fact she was wearing that chicken suit, but… Just seeing her made him feel at ease.

"Well, what is it?" she asked impatiently "If you don't have anything to say, then I-"

" _You_ 're the chicken?" she crooked an eyebrow "I mean… since when?"

"Since day one, idiot." She rolled her eyes "Are you telling me you don't remember the badminton fiasco on the first show?"

"Oh _that_!" he faked a chuckle "Yes, of course."

So Kyouko had been the chicken all along. It made sense. The way he was able to trust a complete stranger so easily… Had she ever realized he was talking about her the whole time when he confided in her, as Ren? _Probably not_. She was staring at him, waiting for him to say something. He smiled.

"What's up with you?" she frowned "Are you high or something?" he laughed.

"I'm not high." _Or maybe I am, from your presence._ "I was just wondering… Can we talk, just a minute?"

...oooOOOooo...

 _Hate! Hate! Hate!_ The grudges' fists were held up to the air in determination. _We HATE him!_

Why was it such an effort to hate him right now? The look in his eyes was so sweet. This cockroach had trampled over her heart just a couple years before, so why was she suddenly unable to get away from him? _What is happening to me?_ She wondered, as she followed him to a bench.

"So. What is it?" she pouted, once they were seated.

He took a deep breath and turned to her with a soft expression.

"Kyouko" he spoke quietly "I'm not sure you want to hear this from me, but I think you deserve to." His brows furrowed as he continued "And there might never be another chance… So please, receive my deepest apology." He nodded "I'm sorry."

 _What?_ All of her defenses were suddenly brought down by these simple words. Had she ever expected she would hear them some day? _From him?_ What was this feeling? Was that really _Sho? Apologizing?_ To _her_?

She was at loss for words, so she just looked at him, as he sighed again and looked away. Was she supposed to forgive him? Had she not already forgiven him?

"Why are you telling me that _now_?"

"I don't know…" he made a weird face "seemed like the right thing to do. Though I hope you never forgive me, honestly."

She chuckled. What if she actually did let go of her hatred? Wouldn't she actually feel lighter? Sho was her oldest friend. You don't just get rid of someone like that.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Kyouko noticing the change right away was the biggest appeal of this story when I had the idea. I guess the message is that who you are inside is always reflected on the outside?

Anyway, thank you for reading!


	6. Love

Chapter 5: Love

"It's ok." She said. "I don't feel the need to forgive you, you know." After all, wasn't he the reason she had found her path? Hadn't she already come to terms with that, and accepted she was somehow grateful to him, from where she stood now? "But thank you for that."

"Well." He cleared his throat "That's good." He looked a bit troubled when he stood up.

"Are you going?" she inquired. For some reason, she didn't want this moment to end. Shoutaro seemed to be particularly reasonable all of a sudden.

"Is there something else you want to talk about?" he sat back down, frowning.

"Hum…" was there? "I don't know. You're not like your usual self, and…"

"Hey" he said suddenly "I don't want you to get things wrong, I'm still a selfish narcissist!"

She laughed. He looked pretty cute, trying to remind her why she shouldn't be moved by his sudden humanity.

"I know that." Should she trust him? She wanted to tell him. It didn't feel right to keep this a secret any longer. "I hope you're not trying to trick me again." She shot him a narrow glare.

"Well, you definitely shouldn't trust me?" he said unsurely.

She looked at her palms, gathering her courage. She had to tell him. Not saying it was denying it and… She didn't want to deny it. She felt like keeping her feelings hidden would only taint them at this point.

"About what I said before…" she whispered. "You remember? In the parking lot?" she looked back at him. Why was he so calm about it? The promise he forced out of her, was it something he no longer cared about?

"When you said…" he prompted.

"Come on. You know what I mean." She bit her lip "I want to retract it." She waited. He didn't say anything. His face was a blank page. Did he not get it? "Don't make me say it…" she begged, as he still stared emptily.

"You're retracting it… I… Huh, ok? Is there something wr -"

"Are you kidding me?" Now, really, where had Sho gone to? "After you were so adamant about making me _swear_ it?"

"I…"

"You don't care that I…" she stopped short and continued in a smaller voice. "I _love_ him. I do." She concluded sadly.

...oooOOOooo...

Now this had totally backfired. He just wanted to give her some peace of mind; he didn't expect her to start to confide in him. And those last words, he had certainly not anticipated those last words. What was she talking about? What sort of pact was there between her and Fuwa? The cute blush on her cheeks made him burn with jealousy.

"Oh." He said coldly "You meant _that_." This was so discouraging. He couldn't even ask for more details, obviously Fuwa knew the man's identity.

"I knew it!" she grimaced "I knew you didn't mean it! Cause if you did you would-"

"You're right." He stopped her. She really was. Though it broke his heart to see that look on her face, it was neither his nor Fuwa's place to say anything about whom she might love. "I'm sorry I got upset." She calmed down instantly and gave him a puzzled look. "You have my blessing." It caused him terrible pain to say it, but he had to – or at least, _Fuwa_ had to say it.

His words made her yelp. She gave him another suspicious look before she turned the other way. How long was he supposed to stay here? Should he say something more? It was safer to stay silent; he didn't want to end up pressing her with questions. She was all that mattered. Would that other man make her happy? _No._ He couldn't accept it. He'd have to fight for her! But as he was now… What could he do?

"It's not like it changes anything anyway." She grumbled after a while. "He already has someone he likes." She deplored.

"Kyouko." Was she really suggesting that the man she loved would not love her back? _What's wrong with that guy?_ "That's nonsense." He should probably not be saying that, while his face was Fuwa Sho's, but he just couldn't leave her like that "You're a brilliant actress and a wonderful woman. You're generous, beautiful and strong. He would be lucky to have you."

* * *

 **Author's note:** This whole scene is so bitter-sweet... I really enjoyed writing these few chapters.

Thank you for reading and commenting :)


	7. Bad news

Chapter 6: Bad news

She stared back at him, as if his words were a net she got caught in. It would have been a lovely moment if he had been himself.

"You can't mean… Are you making fun of me?" she shook her head "Someone like-" Just as she was about to say the name, her costume vibrated and she reached for her phone hurriedly.

"Hello! I'm fine Yashiro san, how are you? Oh, I am done with _Bridge Rock_ , I was about to get back to LME for… What?" her pretty face became pale as she got up. "I'm so sorry… I have already been requested for a Love Me task all afternoon…" she bit her lip, visibly upset "Tonight? Yes, I'll go tonight. Of course Yashiro san, if there's anything I can do to help."

What bad news could Yashiro possibly have told her to put her in this state of turmoil? The sad look on her face made him want to comfort her with a hug. Maybe he would have done just that if he was not Fuwa.

"That seems bad." He said, instead.

"That was…" she sat back down and fumbled with her phone nervously. "It seems Tsuruga san canceled his whole day…" she blushed slightly "and Yashiro san hasn't been able to reach him ever since."

"Is that all?" He asked through gritted teeth. That was just his luck. Cursed be his meddling manager!

"I wish I could just go right now…" She mumbled. "Got to make sure he eats something."

"You shouldn't go." What was he supposed to do? Let her spend the night with Fuwa, as himself? Never in the world would he allow that.

"What? Why?" she asked cautiously.

"I don't trust him."

"But you just…" She blinked at him. "I don't understand."

"… How naive are you? How often do you go to his place and spend time alone with him?" now, seriously, how had he ended up lecturing her about her relationship with him? This was torture.

"But-"

"Just wait a couple more days, see what happens…"

"But… you gave me your blessing."

...oooOOOooo...

What kind of game was he playing? First he apologized so maturely, then he told her it was ok if she loved Tsuruga san, he even went as far as complimenting her with such nice words… And now what?

"What?" he asked, confused.

"That's what I'm asking! Now really, did you hit your head or something? You keep on contradicting yourself." she pointed an accusatory finger at him "You're just trying to manipulate me again, aren't you?" How could she have been so stupid? Thinking that Shoutaro would bless her _love_ for Tsuruga san. "You know what? Just forget it." She got up in exasperation. "That'll teach me."

"Wait, Kyouko…" he called feebly as she ran away.

Sho was an idiot. What was he even suggesting about Tsuruga san? She was never safer than when she was with Tsuruga san. She wanted to spend time with him, and help him if she could. She loved him. Well, she didn't regret telling Sho. At least that _promise_ thing was dealt with.

Once back in her changing room and out of her chicken suit, she decided to call him. She was really worried. Cancelling several jobs with no explanations was so un-Tsuruga-like. She was anxious when she pressed the screen, trying to forget about the nice things Sho had said.

"Kyouko?" her senpai's voice was frank as it spoke her name. He sounded surprised, but that was nothing compared to the tremor that seized her.

 _Whaaaaaat?_ She froze.

"Uh… Mogami san?" the way he said it sounded forced. This was so strange. "Are you there?"

"I hope I'm not bothering you."

"What? No… I mean, what do you want?"

"I…" she was taken aback by his tone. It was his voice, but it didn't sound like Tsuruga san at all. "Yashiro san said you were not feeling well… And so, I was wondering… if it would be ok with you… if-maybe-I-stopped-by-tonight-to-fix-dinner-for-you?" she caught her breath and waited. "Tsuruga san?"

"Well, Mogami san. That would be my pleasure."

* * *

 **Author's note:** No Kyouko, don't go! Oh well. We all know she's going. And that's when things are going to get messy…

Thank you for reading!


	8. Hungry

Chapter 7: Hungry

She wanted to go home. This evening was turning out to be a disaster. _Something is definitely off with Tsuruga san_. She concluded, horrified, as she watched him stuff his face with the last pieces of meat of his serving.

She had to get out of there. Why had she come in the first place? She had felt it on the phone already. He wasn't himself. Was he tired? Stressed out? _Possessed?_ As soon as he opened the door, she knew something was wrong. He seemed in a bad mood. Not in his usual _demon lord_ fashion, he just seemed short tempered and annoyed with everything. He didn't even inquire on how she was doing. And he stayed in the living room, watching TV, the whole time that she was cooking! It was totally different than usual. Usually he would keep her company and offer to help with easy tasks. And now he was _eating_? And like he was actually _hungry_? It was painful, just watching it.

"Ah!" he sighed happily as he wiped what remained of the sauce from his now empty plate. "Your cooking really is the best."

"What is happening to you?" she blurted out. "Why are you acting like that? Did I do something to make you mad?"

He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. The way he examined her face was very unpleasant.

"Is there a problem with how I am right now?" he slashed "If you have something to say, you might as well say it." His eyes were piercing and she felt really uncomfortable. _Why?_ Why was he suddenly so _mean_?

 _What am I supposed to do?_ She felt her heart clench. _It's like that time._ Once again, someone she didn't recognize was moving Tsuruga san's body. She had to pull him out of there! She got up and moved close to him. His look was one of complete consternation when she put her hand on his cheek.

"Please don't give up, Tsuruga san."

...oooOOOooo...

He was going to tell her.

Ren had succeeded in convincing him that they should tell her. Their meeting earlier that day had not resolved anything or given them any clue as to what was going on, but they had set a few rules. If this was going to last, informing a few trusted friends and/or coworkers would become a necessity, Ren said, and he insisted that Kyouko at least should know. He was afraid that she'd get hurt and though Sho hated to admit it, he was right.

He _would_ tell her tonight, it was just a matter of time. But the way she was staring at him... His determination was wavering. Kyouko had never looked at him like that, not even when she claimed she loved him. When he'd seen her walk in, with her big doe eyes… He really _was_ going to tell her. He was just waiting for the right time.

"I believe in you." She said softly.

Should he really tell her? The conversation he'd had with Ren, and the way she was caressing his face right now made it clear. Though neither of them seemed to realize, these two were in love. It made him boil with anger. When had the relationship between Kyouko and Tsuruga developed like that? He couldn't allow it. He wanted her to look only at him. What if he just let it last a little longer? Maybe that was the reason all of this was happening? Kyouko was meant to be with _him_ , obviously! It was his chance to get her back.

 _What would Ren say?_ He breathed in before answering.

"Kyouko." He made his voice as soft as he could "can I call you Kyouko?" Her voice caught in her throat, she nodded. "I don't want you to worry about me." He took her hand in his "I'll be alright. I promise."

Her face seemed to lighten up at his words. She smiled to him and nodded confidently.

As they shared a peaceful smile, an unexpected feeling developed in Sho's mind. Maybe it wasn't so bad being Tsuruga Ren.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I hate this chapter. Honestly, writing it was such a pain! I hate myself for letting Sho do that to Kyouko. And it's getting worse. Please don't hate me too!

So, I see 0 review on the 2 chapters I shared yesterday - but then, it seems to have taken days for some early comments to show up on the 1st chapters... and also, yesterday's update didn't show again... So, well, I don't know if anybody commented these, but if anybody actually did, you have my thanks.

I do hope you got a chance to read, thought, so thanks for that anyway...


	9. Work together

Chapter 8: Work together

 _Opening the door for yourself is something you don't get used to so easily_ , Sho thought as Ren stormed in, still looking like him. They had agreed that they would meet every day, until they found a solution, or at least until they got a lead on what to do.

"How did last night go?" he asked right away.

It was so annoying how that man was obsessed with her. _Kyouko is mine._ Well, getting him out of the picture would be easy now…

"She didn't come last night." He lied.

"She didn't?" Ren looked disbelieving "It's not like her… Did something happen?" Sho wanted to smack the worry off his face.

"She said she was tired."

Ren seemed doubtful. _Come on_ , Sho ranted internally, _is it so hard to believe, that she has better things to do than tend to you?_

"She still doesn't know, then?"

"I haven't told her yet. Felt wrong to do it over the phone." Sho almost felt guilty for lying. But he had made his choice.

"You were right." Ren nodded "So how do you want to do this?" he asked, concerned "Should we tell her together?"

 _Crap._ Of course he wouldn't let go that easily. It was impossible for him to talk to her by himself – Kyouko's reaction to Sho telling her he was actually Ren was easy to predict. And if Sho was not going to do it, of course Ren would insist that they do it together. Obviously, letting Kyouko know was the only thing he cared about right now. _Damn it._

"I don't know…" he had to buy time "I think it's better if I take care of it myself." _Or I don't!_

"I… Sure, I…"

 _You're stuck._ Sho triumphed.

"It's just, you know how she is. However civilized you say she was with you when you met yesterday, she still sees you as me, and-"

"Sho." Ren interrupted him drily "Is there something I should know?" he asked distrustfully "Are we still working together?"

...oooOOOooo...

Kuon felt helpless as he realized how the situation was slipping through his fingers. Sho held all the power. Did he really intend to reveal the truth to Kyouko? Kuon had scrupulously reported every words chicken-Kyouko said to him. But the singer refused to explain anything. He still didn't know _who_ it was, that Kyouko was talking about.

"Huh, yes!" Sho barked "Of course we are. Do you think _I_ want to stay like _that_?"

"Ok." There was little more that Kuon could do. He had no choice but to somehow trust him. It wasn't only about Kyouko. There was no one that would believe him if he went and just told them. And the risk to create scandal was too big. Still, the prospect of leaving his life for Fuwa to handle… "Ask Yashiro. He will know when she has time to see you." _And he will be happy to mingle…_ he thought somberly.

"About that," Sho asked defiantly "how come you and Kyouko share a manager?"

"Why do _you_ care?" Really, did Sho not know enough of his secrets already? He probably suspected the nature of his feelings for Kyouko too.

"Kyouko is my friend. I have the right to know what your intentions are."

"My intentions are very clear. I don't want her to get hurt. I thought we agreed on that." He didn't get any response from a sulking Sho, so he continued. "Now, there is someone else that I think needs to know." Sho looked up reluctantly. "If that's still ok with you… We did agree, yesterday, that if things stayed like that…"

"Ok!" Sho cut him "Whatever. Who is it?"

"Takarada Lory." Kuon reached in his pocket for the letter he'd written earlier. "He knows everything about me. He will believe it." He handed the letter to Sho.

"You want me to give that to him?"

Kuon was confident the letter would work on Lory. For that very reason, he had taken other dispositions to make sure the message would reach him. The real purpose of _this_ letter was something else. He needed to know if Fuwa Sho's word really could be trusted.

"Will you?"

* * *

 **Author's note:** _Trust_ and _Sho_ can only work in the same sentence if there is a negation… Thanks god Kuon knows better! Now, still, I'm warning you, the next chapters are going to be upsetting...

Thank you for reading!


	10. Favor

Chapter 9: Favor

As the car entered the underground parking, Kuon was reminded of Kyouko's words _"About what I said before… In the parking lot?"_ Why did that seem to ring a bell now?

He sighed. This was only the second day, and already, everything was getting out of control. Was it really the best course of action, to play Sho's part? Kuon had spent the previous night getting familiar with the guitar – there was a recording Fuwa needed to do just a couple days later. _Huh…_ Why was he doing all that?

It was the first time in his life he actually missed being himself.

"Can you wait here?" he asked the driver. "I won't be long."

He got out of the car and walked to the exit. He was convinced Sho had lied to him. Did that guy expect him to believe that Kyouko had canceled their dinner under the pretense of being tired? He knew her too well, and he'd seen her get Yashiro's call. There was no way she changed her mind. Why did Fuwa lie about it? Why would he not want to tell Kyouko the truth? Did _he_ not want to return to his own life? There had to be something he was missing. What about this _parking lot_ promise? He stopped. _Think._ And as he was looking at the elevator door, it all came back to him. _"She just won't behave foolishly like falling in love with you."_ That was what Fuwa said that time. Was that what she wanted to… retract? It felt like a cold shower. _Was it… me?_

He didn't wait for the elevator, and ran up the stairs. If _he_ was the one Kyouko was talking about, then everything made sense. _The promise, the secrets, the lies…_ He didn't have time to wonder about it, it was urgent that Lory got his letter. Meeting with him while being Fuwa Sho might be a difficult task, so he had thought of another way to get the backup letter to him. Hasegawa san could be trusted. He walked outside, in search for the man's spot. In a way he was lucky he knew someone neutral like him. Lory came by the studio every day, and he was easy enough to describe – if Hasegawa hadn't noticed him already. Lory would know what to do. He had to.

"Excuse me, mister?" he caught his breath and smiled to the older man who didn't recognize him.

...oooOOOooo...

Kyouko's steps were heavy when she walked out of the studio building. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. Her night with Tsuruga san… She sighed. She wanted to be there for him but… _Is that how any man will become, once you fall in love with them?_ He let her do the dishes all alone, and didn't even offer to drive her home! _It was like spending the night with…_ she shook her head. Tsuruga san was nothing like Shoutaro, she had to remember. There had to be a reason, he would get back to normal, eventually. She let out another long sigh as she walked to the bus stop.

 _Ah?_ As she walked by the stairs that Hasegawa san usually sat on, she noticed the man had company. She felt her anger build up inside her. _What is that jerk doing here?_ Just the person she didn't want to see!

"Hasegawa san!" she rushed, pushing her annoying childhood friend out of the way "Is that blockhead bothering you?"

Sho jumped slightly when he saw her. Her presence seemed to make him nervous.

"Well, hello, M… Kyouko." He said distantly.

"I'm good miss!" Hasegawa smiled to her reassuringly and brandished a bill "this young man was just gaving me this."

She looked back at Sho who was blatantly avoiding her eyes. Since when did Shoutaro care for the homeless?

"What did he want in return?" surely, he was not helping for free…

"Well…" Hasegawa san turned interrogative eyes to Sho.

"It's ok." Sho finally looked at her. "I am in fact, in need for a small favor. But since I don't want to be a bother to your friend, maybe _you_ would be willing to help instead?"

"What?" like she would do Sho a favor. After the way he played with her yesterday? Had she not done enough for him over the years already?

"He wanted me to give a letter to that extravagant man," Hasegawa explained "Taka… dara… rada? Was it?"

"Uh?" A letter to the president? From Sho? What matter did that guy have to deal with the president that couldn't go through the usual circuits?

"That weirdo is your president, right? I bet you see him often enough."

* * *

 **Author's note:** Yes Kyouko! Take the letter! The letter! Taaaake iiiiit! The real bad things begin next chapter. Remember, happy ending guaranteed – just not right now.


	11. Help

Chapter 10: Help

"Why do you need to get a letter to president san?"

Sho seemed to hesitate. He sighed and rubbed his forehead before he spoke again.

"Actually… The answer is inside. You can read it." He seemed distraught "Besides, I want _you_ to know too. I trust you."

His sad tone made her heart clench. _Stop that!_ She didn't have the time to worry about Shoutaro!

"So… Am I giving the letter to the extravagant man or the chestnut flash over there?" Hasegawa was waving the letter in front of her and she grabbed it.

"I'll take care of it." She looked at the blank envelope. She was tempted to read it. "What does it say anyway? If you want me to know, can't you just tell me?"

"You won't believe me if I do." He said morosely "Lory needs to see this because he knows my handwriting."

" _I_ know your handwriting." She crooked an eyebrow.

"Yes. I guess that'll work too."

She looked back at the letter. What was he being so mysterious about, all of a sudden? _Who cares._ She decided, as she slid the letter carefully inside her bag. She felt something against her leg, and sat down to pet the black cat.

"How are you today Kuro kun?" she smiled to the cat who brushed his nose on her hand.

"I'll be going then." Sho said "Thank you for your help Kyouko. I'm sorry about…" he looked down "everything."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. He gave her one last look and walked away.

 _Hate, hate, hate!_ She reminded herself. For some reason, it made her really sad to see him like that. _Stupid Sho!_

"Hey," Hasegawa's voice called out to her "your tall friend, I didn't see him yesterday."

"Tsuruga san?" she jumped.

"He usually gets me a bento on Tuesdays… is he ok?"

"Hum…" she caressed Kuro forlornly "I don't know about that."

The cat suddenly moved back and gave a small meow.

At the same time a loud screeching tire sound was heard. She hardly saw what happened when she got up. The crowd was gathering around a crosswalk.

...oooOOOooo...

"I'm really sorry Mogami Kun. I know you have… _something_ with Fuwa san." Lory tried to comfort the girl in his office.

"That's not it…" she was obviously in shock "President san… He was trying to tell me something, and I just blew him off!"

"You're not responsible for what happened, Mogami kun." This conversation was bringing back long forgotten memories.

"I just…"

"I understand how you must be feeling. I knew a young man who went through a similar experience, years ago." He sighed "Believe me… You can't allow this to devour you. I'm sure Fuwa san will be ok."

She nodded silently and seemed to remember something. She opened her bag and searched inside. Lory watched as she took out a small envelope and stared at it.

"What is it?" he inquired.

"It's for you." She looked at him with a blank expression "Sho gave it to me. To give to you."

"Fuwa san did?" he got up, intrigued. _Why a letter from Fuwa Sho?_ "Did he say why?"

Kyouko shook her head.

"Something about… his handwriting… He said I could read it but…"

"Did you?"

She shook her head again and handed him the letter.

"I'm scared to look at it." She said in a small voice. "For some reason… I have a bad feeling and…"

Lory opened the envelope and looked inside. There was just one page with a few lines of manuscript writing.

"And?" he prompted.

Kyouko's distress was written all over her face when she looked back up.

"He was just so nice." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Lory went back to his desk and read the letter. _Wha…_ He looked at Kyouko and read it again. _Oh my god._ This was definitely Kuon's handwriting. _But then…_ This was terrible.

"What does it say?"

He folded the paper and put it back inside the envelope.

"I'm sorry Mogami kun." He couldn't tell her that the man that was in the hospital right now was really the one she loved! "I can't… I don't think it's a good idea to-"

"He said he wanted me to know too." She growled.

 _I bet he did._

"And know, you will." He assured her "There is just one person I need to talk to first."

* * *

 **Author's note:** Yes. I did that. I'm mad at myself. I guess a car accident is something every Skip Beat! fanfic author has to do at one point, heh. I never thought I'd write something so dramatic! I tried to avoid it, but it happened anyway. I did warn you things would get worse… and there's more to come. Ah, somebody stops me please before I kill all of them (I'm joking now, nobody is dying, don't worry).

Thank you for reading and for everything else!


	12. Nonsense

Chapter 11: Nonsense

"Please have a sit." He watched the actor fold his long legs as he sat down before him. "Thank you for coming."

If Lory had formed any doubts before, they were all gone the minute he saw him come in. His whole demeanor was different. There was this air about him, of pure disdain – though he tried to hide it. Gone was the charming gentleman, he was now someone you wouldn't want to engage.

"Have you heard the news about Fuwa Sho?"

"What news?" The young man seemed startled.

"Oh, you don't know? I guess that'll make you happy: Fuwa Sho got into an accident."

"An accident?" he got up in panic.

"It seems he saved the life of a child... But he was hit by a car. He's in a coma now." He said sadly.

"What?" He hurriedly typed on his phone and his face decomposed as he consulted the headlines.

"And just when he was beginning to rise to a new level… They say the last commercial he shot is going to make him real big. That's such a shame." Lory's provocation seemed to work, as the fake Ren shot him a death glare. _Not as powerful as the original, though._ "Who would have thought you'd care so much?"

"I don't… I just-"

"He was very heroic. His fanbase has doubled already, and they say it's only the beginning." Lory wanted to see how far Fuwa would let him go. He watched his reactions. Gears seemed to run fast in his brain. "Mogami kun was there, you know. She was quite shocked." What was he thinking about right now? Would he really go as far as to try and assume Kuon's identity for good? "Reminded me of you."

"Why…" the boy hardly hid his dismay "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, I know how much you care for her." That comment seemed to tick him off. "I thought you might want to tell her about Kuon." There was a glint of recognition in his eyes. So he knew about Kuon? "Can you be there for her if she needs you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You see, I received a pretty interesting letter from Fuwa san."

...oooOOOooo...

 _A letter?_ But the letter was back at... _That bastard!_ Did Tsuruga write another letter? He didn't trust him after all. Sho gritted his teeth. To think that fool had gotten himself into an accident. _What am I supposed to do now?_ He didn't want to be in a coma!

"Kyouko san gave me the letter actually. She received it from Sho himself, just before the accident."

 _Damn it!_ It was all over if Kyouko read the letter! She'd never trust him again.

"I'm sure you're wondering why Fuwa Sho would write to me?" LME's president asked.

Was it a trick question? Did the old man believe what was in the letter? Ren said he would. What was he trying to get from him?

"Why, yes, what did he have to say?"

"I think the poor boy was having mental issues. It's all a bunch of nonsense, really."

Sho tried to fake a serene chuckle.

"What about K.. Mogami san, what did she think of it?"

Takarada Lory smirked as if Sho had just walked into his trap. _What is he playing at?_ This guy was bad news.

"Mogami kun didn't read the letter."

Now _that_ was a relief!

"I do intend to show it to her, though. I just wanted your opinion on the matter."

 _What?_

"She said Sho gave her permission to read the letter when he gave it to her. Apparently, he _wanted_ her to know…"

President Takarada seemed to be having some fun with this, and Sho was lost. Did the man believe in Ren's letter, or did he not?

"Don't give it to her." He still had a chance to salvage this, but he had to think fast. "What good can come out of it? She will only get confused…"

"You think so?"

"You said it yourself, it's a bunch of nonsense."

"It is, isn't it?" the man laughed wholeheartedly "The idea that… Hah, straight out of a movie!"

"Totally! Like, comedy family stuff, right?" Sho agreed, but president Takarada stopped laughing abruptly.

"Sounds more like a drama to me." His tone was sharp. "I never told you what was in the letter."

 _Damn it, I was played!_

"I think you know exactly what it says, and I think everything is true."

* * *

 **Author's note:** You don't mess with Lory, Lory messes with you.

Today's update is far from my favorite... But these chapters are necessary.


	13. Beat that

Chapter 12: Beat that

"You think I'm scared of you, old man?"

"Ah, here you are." The LME president's eyes thinned. "Showing you true colors."

"What are you going to do?" he scoffed "You've got nothing on me, that letter doesn't prove anything."

"So what is your plan, Fuwa san, what do you intend to do?"

"What I..." he didn't have much choice, did he? "Hey, it's not like I wanted this to happen. It's not like I pushed him under that car!"

"That's true." Takarada became thoughtful. "We need to find the cause..." he got up and started walking back and forth. "The link you and Ren have is obvious." he thought out loud.

"Huh?"

"I mean Mogami kun. You both care about her."

"Tst. Don't put me in the same category as that lovesick Tsuruga..."

"Oh, you don't love Kyouko chan?" the president teased "Why do you care if she knows the truth then? I imagine you're not jealous."

"Jealous? Of that pretty boy?"

"You do realize she is in love with him, right?"

Sho stayed silent. What kind of power did that man have? He seemed to be able to read him like a book.

"Now" president Takarada continued "Have you pissed off someone, recently? Someone that seems of no consequence… That would know the three of you?"

What did that have to do with anything? Where was he going with it? And why would it be his fault if someone got pissed?

"I don't have time for this." He got up and turned around. "If that was all, I'll just be going."

"Wait. I'm not done with you." Lory's natural authority stopped him. "You don't want to fix this, I can't force you. But I expect you to at least lay low until Kuon wakes up."

Why was everyone telling him what to do? This was so annoying.

"If you're willing to be there for Mogami san, I'll give you one day to come clean. After that, I _will_ let her have Kuon's letter."

"Fine! You do that." Sho yelled, turning to him "But I am not taking more orders from _anybody_. I'll show you what I'm made of."

 _I am Hizuri Kuon._ He thought, as he walked out. _You try and beat that._

...oooOOOooo...

"Whoa… Ren..." Yashiro looked at the passport as if it was the map to a legendary treasure. "I mean, Kuon san." He felt dizzy. So _that_ was Ren's secret? "I didn't expect that."

"I figured."

Ren seemed pretty pleased with himself. _Now that's a change of heart._ After rejecting all of his calls for two whole days, he came to him with that kind of revelation?

"You sure you want to do that?" how did someone so secretive decided all of the sudden to go public with something so big? "There will be no going back."

"I know. I don't intend to go back, there's nothing to go back to." he said with determination. "Do it."

Yashiro reluctantly put on his gloves and flipped his phone open. He had a bad feeling about this. He typed the message and pressed send.

"It's done." The phone started buzzing right away and Yashiro closed it. He was already regretting it. "Ren?" he waited for his charge to look at him "What happened with Kyouko chan?"

"What is it with all of you and Kyouko?" Ren answered in annoyance.

"Did you tell her about this?"

"Why would I?" Ren scoffed "She will find out with the rest of them. It'll have more impact."

 _Now. That's not right._ Yashiro couldn't shake the growing feeling of uneasiness that the unstopping buzzing of his phone gave him.

"She was really worried about you, you know." As Ren was giving him an annoyed glance, Yashiro's phone buzzed again and he opened it. "My. They are really excited about your announcement."

"Of course they are!" Ren said excitedly "This is going to be so big! It's going to stay in History."

"Every one will be there at 3. You have until then to think about it." Yashiro insisted "It's not too late if you change your mind."

"I have given it enough thought, believe me. That old man... He thinks he gets to decide what happens..." he hit the table with his fist, making Yashiro jump.

 _What old man?_ Yashiro despaired. Was he talking about his father? Was he talking about the president? Did Takarada san know about this?

 _I am a failure as a manager..._

* * *

 **Author's note:** ok, between us, I know Yashiro and Lory would never allow that. So let's just say Yashiro was overwhelmed with the situation and Lory didn't anticipate Sho's plan (oh, ok, Yashiro wouldn't get overwhelmed like that, and Lory wouldn't be outsmarted, so let's just say I needed them to let it happen. _*cough* lazy writing * cough*_ )...

Thank you for reading and commenting, despite all the madness... Sorry I wrote it like that!


	14. Corn

Chapter 13: Corn

"Kyouko chan!" Yashiro shouted when he spotted her in the crowd "Over here."

The girl caught his hand and he pulled her out of the mass of fans that had gathered in front of LME.

"What is this?" she asked once they were inside.

"I take it you haven't watched the news" he was heading for a conference room and she followed him. "It's Ren."

"Is he... going for a change of image?" she asked, dizzily.

Of course, Kyouko had seen the fan's signs outside, with Ren's… uh, Kuon's picture. Yashiro held the door open for her and closed it behind them once they were both in the room.

"It's more." he turned on the TV that was in the room "Much more than a change of image." Since he didn't know where to start, he selected the news channel and turned the volume up.

It was crazy how fast they were. Ren's… Kuon's announcement had hardly ended an hour ago and journalists had already documented his whole American life.

"It can't be..." Kyouko whispered. She was staring at the screen with an unreadable expression.

" _Here is Kuon at age 9 with his father"_ the commentator was saying over the picture of the blond boy.

Yashiro watched as Kyouko brought a hand to her face.

"Where... is he now?" she asked distressingly.

"He's resting in his office. I just texted him that we're here."

He felt her hand on his forearm but she didn't say anything. Her eyes were still fixated on the screen. How many minutes passed like that? _Poor Kyouko._ She seemed totally disoriented.

"Why..." she said. "Corn... Father..." she walked a few steps closer to the TV. "Why... Why would he... why _didn't_ he..."

"I'm so sorry Kyouko chan."

"I've got to go." She turned to him abruptly. "You said he's in his office?"

Yashiro nodded and as she ran to the door, it opened in front of her before she reached it. Ren... ugh, _Kuon_ appeared in the frame and both he and Kyouko froze as they faced each other in heavy silence.

The two of them walked closer slowly. Once they were close enough, Kyouko threw her arms at his neck.

"Corn!" she called.

...oooOOOooo...

She felt his arms close around her waist, and she let her head rest against his chest. He was here. He was Corn. Why hadn't he said anything? He felt as soft and warm as usual but... _where is the magic?_

She removed herself from his embrace and turned interrogative eyes to him.

"So, what do you think?" he asked with a proud smile.

"What do I..." she stared, unbelieving "I'm..." She couldn't find the words. Tsuruga san was Corn, it was the best news in the world but...

"I look amazing! Right?"

 _What?_ Of course he looked amazing, he looked like a fairy prince, that was not the point.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Should I have? You know now."

"But..." she was taken aback by his answer "You knew I was worried about Corn." the fact that he didn't tell her before was one thing, but why was he acting like that now? "And what about Guam?"

"Guam? Corn?" He looked puzzled "What are you talking about?"

Now that was too much. Did he really have to pretend like it never happened? Or had he forgotten about it? _Impossible._ Guam was only a few months ago!

"You said..." she was begging for it to make sense "You said you loved me." She felt shipwrecked. _Why?_ It was like her intuition was stranded in an ocean of absurdity. Why had Tsuruga san become a different person, and just when it turned out that he was Corn? Where was the logic to all of this?

The heavy silence was interrupted by the buzzing of a phone.

"Hello?" Yashiro spoke "She just got here." he moved a few steps away and continued his conversation.

"I don't know what you want from me." Tsuruga san, or Corn said "Tell me things I understand."

This was surreal. How could he refute such an important part of their precious shared past? Being reunited with Corn was a dream come true. Did it not matter to him?

"Kyouko chan." Yashiro called timidly. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Takarada san insisted that I give you this urgently."

"No!" Tsuruga-Corn shrieked.

She recognized the envelope. _Sho's letter._ At a time like that? She was so lost.

"I was supposed to wait for tomorrow, but..."

She took the letter.

"Wait, Kyouko." Tsuruga-Corn came to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

She moved away and opened the envelope.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Some readers feared that I would let something happen between Kyouko and Sho as Ren. About that, let me just say: ew. It was hard enough letting him have a hug here, but given the circumstances it was unavoidable.

About Ren being too trusting, I'd say he was cautious and hoping the end would come at first. This was only his second day and he was already planning ahead. You have good points, though, and you got me: these are the reason he got into a coma, cause there was really no other way I could think of to keep him from stopping Sho.

We are not at the resolution yet, but we're getting close to it. Tomorrow will be better. It's really for moments like this one, that I like to write these stories.

Thank you for your comments, and thank you for still reading, I know it's hard.


	15. Say it

Chapter 14: Say it

" _Lory,_

 _I'm confident you recognize my handwriting. I need your help. Well there's not that many ways to say it: I am currently stuck in Fuwa Sho's body, and he is in my place. I know it's crazy, but it's the truth. Please contact me and Fuwa as soon as you get this. We need to find a way. And please make sure Mogami san knows. I don't trust him while he's me."_

It wasn't signed but the author of the letter was easy to identify –it wasn't Sho.

"Kyouko..." the man's voice called pitifully.

Her legs became weak and she fell to the floor.

She read it again. And again. Anger and hopelessness competed inside of her and turned into a tortured twister of frustration around her. This was too much information. In a matter of minutes, she had found out that the man she loved was her fairy prince, and now...

"You." she raised dark eyes at _Sho._ "It's been 3 days, hasn't it?" she felt her heart beating as she remembered her recent encounters with _"Sho"_.

"I wanted to tell you, I just-"

"Shut up." _So that's what happened._ The Sho that was so modest and grown up was really Tsuruga san. _Corn._ The love of her life. "That's why! You know _nothing_ about Corn!" She got up and charged on him "How could you!"

"I-"

"You're such a..." she couldn't even find the words. What would it have taken for him to tell her the truth? She didn't care what he had to say now. She couldn't even look at his face. This beloved face of Corn's. And while Corn was in a coma. "I don't believe you." it was disgusting. "You let me take care of you, worry about you… You _had_ to know that I loved him!"

"You know what, Kyouko? I did what I had to do. I didn't end up in here by choice, but now that I am, I might as well make the best out of it."

 _The best out of stealing an innocent man's life?_

The sound of her hand slapping his face resonated into the room.

...oooOOOooo...

 _Ouch._

It wasn't supposed to go like that. Seeing him as _Hizuri Kuon_ was supposed to dazzle her, make her fall in love all over again. He counted on the shock of his revelation, and thought he would be able to deal with the letter. He would call it a fake, or a joke, and charm his way out of it with his captivating true form. But he was obviously missing something important. _So Kyouko and Ren have secrets of their own?_ It was over the minute she came at him with talks of _corn_ and things he didn't know about.

"Kyouko, I..." how could he apologize? It was too late. Did he even want to apologize?

"I am only going to tell you this _once_." her cold eyes bore into him "You are going to retract from the showbiz world, and you're going to pray that Ts... Hizuri san does wake up." she came close enough for him to feel her grievous aura. "Cause if he doesn't, I'm going to make your life a hell."

He was overwhelmed by her surge of power.

"Say it." she demanded.

"But I just-"

" _Say_ it."

It was such a waste! He had just accessed the pinnacle of fame and she wanted him to renounce?

"You're not the boss of me." he pouted.

"SAY IT!" she stepped violently on his foot.

"Ouch!" it hurt like hell. "Alright, alright, I'll say it. I am retracting myself from the showbiz world."

"And?"

"And, I will pray that he wakes up." she was still looking at him with killing intent _What more can I say?_ "And if he does-"

" _When_ he does!"

"When he wakes up, I will do everything in my power to get things back to normal."

"That will do" She sighed. "For now." she just seemed bitter now. "I want you to repeat this to yourself until you actually mean it." she said with a blank face "This is bad Shoutaro." she shook her head. She looked back at him and away in a fraction of seconds. "You have to think about the impact you have in other people's lives. Is this who you want to be?" only misery seemed to be left in her eyes.

Her words made him feel kind of bad. Seeing her like that... It was poignant. Was he responsible for it?

"Yashiro san, what hospital is Fuwa Sho being treated at?"

"Ah" the manager was standing discreetly in a corner. He jumped from her question "He's at-"

"Take me there, now."

* * *

 **Author's note:** I can't wait for this to be over. It's too stressful!

Thank you for reading and everything else.


	16. Failing

Chapter 15: Failing

"What are _you_ doing here?" the manager asked harshly. He was sitting outside of the room. The door was open.

 _Good question_. Sho sighed. This sensation was quite new – and very troublesome. Not that it was because of Kyouko's injunctions, but when he started to think about who he wanted to be… _Crap._ It _was_ because of Kyouko's injunctions.

"I thought…" he said guiltily "Maybe I can help."

He had in fact thrown Ren's life into disarray. There was a knot in his stomach. Ren had done nothing to deserve this. Ren had actually done everything right. From replacing him at work to risking his life saving someone. Even the media were unanimous: this was a new and improved Sho. It should have made him crazy, but even he had to admit… In just two days Ren had managed to boost his image in a way that Sho himself never could have. If this was a test, he was utterly failing.

Yukihito Yashiro got up and looked inside the room, then back at him.

"I don't see how." He said, but he didn't stop Sho from stepping in.

The scene was heart breaking. Kyouko was crouched on a chair, next to the bed where the limp body lay. She held onto his hand and stared at it with anguish. There was a small cloth covering part of his face.

"Is he?" he asked, terrified.

She looked up and turned her head, revulsion written all over her face. It was a nightmare. He really was the one who put them here. If he hadn't lied, maybe Ren, or, well, Kuon, would not have been in that street. Maybe it would have already been fixed if he'd just been honest. He didn't know what to do now, but he had to be there at the very least.

"It should have been you." Kyouko finally spoke with a disembodied voice. "You should be in this bed right now." She snorted "But of course, you would never have been this brave."

She was right. He hated to admit it but she was right. Could he fix this, if he agreed to take his rightful place on the hospital bed?

He felt something on his leg and looked down. _A cat?_

The cat walked slowly inside the room and jumped on the bed swiftly. Once there, he sat on the unconscious body and laid his paws on the man's chest.

 _What the hell?_

...oooOOOooo...

"Can you hear me?" her cherished voice sounded alarmed "Tsuruga… ah… Cor… C… K-K… _Kuon_ san?"

 _Kyouko._ This had to be a dream, she was calling his name. He opened his eyes. There was something on his face. He started getting up and felt pain shot through his side as he moved. The cloth fell off his face, and he smiled as he met her worried eyes.

"Tsuruga san!" she yelped and threw herself at him.

"Ugh."

"I'm sorry!" she backed off "Did I hurt you?"

"I didn't feel a thing." His whole body was in pain, but she was here with him. "I'm ok Mogami san."

"You're awake." She looked away. "I'm so relieved." She whispered.

Where was he? _A hospital?_ Why was he here? He felt something on his knees and to his surprise, noticed the black cat. _What is Hasegawa san's cat doing here?_ Kuro meowed and cuddled against him, and he caressed his head. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed someone else, a little farther into the room, on the other side of the bed.

"What kind of painkillers am I on?" He blinked. "I am seeing myself over th…" he stopped. "What's…" _Oh, no._ He remembered. _Was it not a dream?_ He sat up in his bed. "I am still him, aren't I?"

The room stayed quiet. Kyouko looked at him but turned away immediately with tears in her eyes. _She can't even look at me._ At least she knew. Did he imagine it or did she call his real name?

"So" he broke the silence "you want to tell me what I missed?"

"Ren…" Yashiro walked in "I'm sorry." He eyed the tall silhouette next to him. "Everyone knows." Sure enough, Fuwas Sho had turned him back into _Kuon_.

"Everyone knows" he heard Kyouko sob, and he turned to her. "who I am." She was hiding her face in her hands. He didn't even get to tell her himself.

"I'm sorry." Sho finally spoke "I messed up… I would take it all back if I could, but-"

"Meow" a small voice was heard out of nowhere "The good news is you can."

 _What?_ All eyes turned to the cat.

"I think it's time for our grand finale."

* * *

 **Author's note:** Phew, this is better. I really couldn't wait to get Kuon out of his coma! The last few chapters were horrible to write. I conceived this body swap like a gradually worsening nightmare, so the worst possible scenario had to happen. But then, I didn't enjoy writing these scenes at all, and I wanted to get done with it as fast as possible. I'm not surprised that it shows... Sorry about that, and I welcome your honesty :)

I'm surprised nobody pointed to the cat as the source of the supernatural event. I though throwing in the homeless character made it kind of obvious. Or maybe you noticed but held off to not ruin the effect? I felt a bit silly writing in a talking cat, but I didn't want this to be something unexplained that just happens and fixes itself for no apparent reason.

Thank you for reading and commenting, and everything!


	17. Sacrifice

Chapter 16: Sacrifice

"Did…" Kyouko started.

"… Kuro just spoke?" Kuon ended her sentence.

Their eyes met and both looked the other way in embarrassment.

"Wait a minute, you know that cat?" Sho asked.

"I wouldn't expect _you_ to notice him." Kyouko said "You just walk by him and Hasegawa san several times a week."

"Hum. I think we are missing the point." Kuon interrupted the argument "Kuro?"

The cat jumped on Kyouko's knees and rubbed his head against her.

"Yes, meow, it's time this experiment _ends_. I for one have certainly had enough. What do you say Shoutaro? Maybe we can focus on what we learned? Meow?"

"Did _you_ do that?" the singer in the actor's body asked angrily "Someone that seems of no consequence, that knows the three of us…" he mumbled.

"I most certainly did." Kuro pricked up his ears "Meow."

"Kuro!?" Kyouko shrieked.

"Are you a magic cat?" Yashiro asked very rationally.

"My shape or what you call me is not relevant. Immortals like me have been around longer than your star."

"But why?" Kyouko asked "Kuro kun, I thought we were friends!"

"I'm really sorry Kyouko." The cat answered with a sad meow. "I didn't foresee these dramatic consequences. Most people concentrate on getting their body back, I didn't expect Shoutaro to put up such of a fight. It seems I underestimated the appeal of his rival's life and the importance you have for him."

"Whatever." Sho grumbled.

"What matters now, meow, is how we are going to fix this." Kyouko let out a small gasp, and the cat brushed his head on her arm. "I can't stand to see the two of you like that."

"Yes, please," She gave a long relieved sigh "I beg of you, fix it Kuro sama."

"Meow, I've been looking after you, you know? Since you were Kyouko chan and Corn."

Kyouko and Kuon looked at each other. They had not yet addressed the fact that they were Kyouko chan and Corn.

"I'm sorry I never got a chance to tell you myself, Kyouko chan."

"It's ok." she forced herself to look at him, even though it was excruciating to picture the real person behind the mask of the offensive face "I understand, K… Kuon san." She couldn't bring herself to smile "Please, Kuro kun." Looking at the man she loved, only to see the person who broke her trust, she begged in a broken voice " _Fix_ it." she shook her head "I can't… It hurts so much, to just-"

"I know. Meow." Kuro said sadly "Unfortunately, I'm afraid it's not that simple."

"Tell me!" Kyouko stood up and the cat jumped back on the bed "Tell me what to do. I'll do anything to save Corn!" she bit her lip. "Hum… Kuon san."

"Kyouko chan" Kuon commented softly "I think you are being a little extreme." He looked back at the cat "Why don't you tell us more, Kuro. You talked about what we learned, earlier? Was that the reason?"

"Thank you, I'm glad at least one of you is paying attention, meow."

"He did this to punish me." Sho said between gritted teeth.

"Meow, so you did listen to my old friend Lory."

"What did I do to make _you_ mad?"

"It's not about _one_ thing you did, really. It's about who you are, and how you care for other lives on this planet. Meow, _who_ do you think suffered the most from all of this? You? It's not a punishment as much as a lesson. So tell us Shoutaro, what did you learn?"

Sho crossed his arms and pouted.

"I learned that I'm not half the man that Tsuru- I mean, Hizuri Kuon is." He said reluctantly.

"That's a start. Meow. What else?"

"I should be more professional."

"That's a given. You love your music, you should respect it more. What else?"

"Hum…" as he said it out loud, it was beginning to make sense "It's not about popularity… it's about giving back."

"You're getting there, meow."

"I… I'm sorry." He told Kyouko and Kuon. "I didn't realize… I took advantage of both of you, came between you, and…"

"It never mattered, Sho whatever you try to do will always bring them closer. Please go on."

"I've got to _give_ more." Sho's voice was gradually getting lower "You two... you really love each other."

"Kyaaaaa…." Yashiro's voice was heard from behind him "Don't mind me!" the manager said when everyone looked at him "I'm not even here!" he waved his hands before him as if he was giving a prestidigitation performance.

"You are linked by something special, aren't you?" Sho continued "I'm just a side character."

"Well? Meow?" Kuro now turned to Kyouko and Kuon.

"I never told you about it." Kyouko said in a small voice "When we were kids, I didn't want to be a bother to you, so I hid in the forest."

"That's where we first met." Kuon explained. "We became friends, and…" he smiled "Yes, I never forgot you, Kyouko." He reached out for her hand.

"Ooooowwwww" Yashiro background-noised.

"I'm so happy that I found you _Corn_ …" Kyouko looked at their joined hands "I was so worried about you. And then when you promised to meet again, I was-" she stopped as she was looking back at him and turned her face with a sickened grimace. "Ah, I'm sorry, I really can't!" she trembled "Every time I… _ugh_ … Kuro kun, can't you just swap them back, it's really…"

"I can't, not like that." The cat meowed sadly and looked at Sho.

"Ok I get it, it's on me!" Sho blurted out. "What is it that I have to do?" he gave Kyouko an offended look "You make it sound like it's such a torture to look at my face." He grumbled.

"For things to go back to their normal course, one of you has to sustain the injuries that were inflicted. Body and mind. You can see it as a sacrifice."

"Oh, of course. How convenient is it that _my_ body already sustained the physical injuries." He rolled his eyes "Ok, I'll do it. What is it about the mind?"

"Everything that happened in the last 3 days is about to be rewound. You will be the only one to remember all of this ever happened, meow."

"Wait" Kuon interjected "You mean we will forget?"

"It's fine with me." Kyouko mumbled. "This was a _nightmare_."

"What are you afraid of, Kuon? Do you think you will stop loving each other?"

"Kuro!" Kyouko brought her hands to her face.

"I do want to remember when you said you loved me." He said softly "You _were_ talking about me?"

"I was…" the still hidden Kyouko answered.

"And I was talking about you. You know that, right?"

"You mean…" she lowered her hands to peak at him "During _Dark Moon_?" she averted her eyes again "I'm sorry, I still can't. Really it's creepy." She cringed.

"This is beginning to get irritating." Kuon crossed his arms somberly and looked at Kuro "Are we ready now?"

"Almost. Meow. Do we agree on Sho as a sacrifice?"

"You make it sound so bleak." Sho made a face.

"Kyouko, Kuon" the cat continued "I want you to know, you don't have to let go of all the progress that you've made in this journey. The emotions you conquered, if you cherish them, they will stay with you."

"Yes." Kyouko thought out loud "I too have learned something."

"You mean how shallow you are?" Sho grunted "It seems all you care about are the looks-"

"Shut up!" she cut him "I learned that I believe in love." She was looking at the wall, and her words were followed by another cry from Yashiro.

"And I learned that I want to live." Kuon realized "I've never wanted to be myself so badly."

"Meow!" Kuro stretched on the bed and wagged his tail happily. "Are you ready? Here we go!"

A tiny blue gem appeared between the cat's eyes. Its shine grew and grew until everything but him and Sho disappeared in a flash of light.

...oooOOOooo...

"Now Shoutaro, the sacrifice is only the beginning of your atonement. You will not change overnight; you'll have to _want_ to. Just remember what happened here."

"You think I will forget about a talking cat?"

"Meow."

"So what's going on now?" he was back in his body, floating in an infinite white void.

"Now there's one last thing, that I'm not sure you figured out yet." Kuro paused "Did you notice?"

"What?"

"Chance and destiny are two side of the same coin. You need to remember that." The cat's eyes pierced Shou's soul. "You were always the one who brought them closer. You were the reason they met, when you were a kid and drove her to hide away. Then, more recently, it was you getting rid of her that led their paths to cross again. Even now, you are the reason that all this ever happened."

"Well, I'm a god damn hero, aren't I?"

"Meow, don't push it."

* * *

 **Author's note:** It might kind of be me talking through the cat I realize, as I reread this now (except I don't meow). The cat was an excuse at first, but it seems this story wanted to be about Sho getting a lesson, you could say that's "what the cat dragged in". I liked the idea that all of this was told to him. I'd like him to learn these facts in canon.

Kyouko's reaction in this chapter is really the only way I can see her taking something so horrible. I mean, every time I imagine her looking at him, I can feel her heart tearing inside.

Since this chapter was mostly dialogue, it felt like not much happened and cutting it in half would only make for 2 frustrating chapters. That's why I allowed it to be over twice the size of the other ones. I think it flows better in the dynamic of the story that way (since it's the only one (except for prologue and epilogue) that doesn't follow the pattern I chose (cause, yes, I used a pattern for the PoVs in the chapters, that's the kind of things I like to do)).

Last update tomorrow - next chapter is my favorite. Bad things are behind us.

I'm so grateful for having had your attention and feedback with this story. I wasn't sure it was deserving of any (thus all the warnings and paired chapters!)!

Thank you.


	18. I should know

Chapter 17: I should know

"And then, she asked _me_ for my autograph!" She laughed cutely. "Me!"

She looked at him expectantly with a bright smile on her face. _Adorable_.

"I can't believe you're still surprised that Momiji has that many fans. You did a terrific job, she's such a badass."

"Thank you." She picked at her cake.

They had been spending more and more time together lately. _This is heaven._ For some reason it seemed so easy, so natural.

"This is nice." she commented happily as if she'd read his mind.

"It really is." She was the one who offered to have lunch together in the park, and he was ecstatic. "We should do this more often."

"Sure, if you find the time."

"I will."

Maybe this was as good a time as any. He had been wondering, in the last few weeks, _why_ it was, really, that he never told her. He had been so afraid to see her run from him, he didn't even consider that his truth might actually make her _happy_. They were close then, they were close now… It just felt right. Surely, she'd feel the same way?

"You know," she frowned "there is a role I get a lot of compliments on, that I never told you about."

"Oh?" He was taken off guard.

"It's because..." she paused "I wanted to keep it a secret."

"From me?" he was startled. She nodded.

"I was too embarrassed… And I feared that you would be mad-"

"Wha… Why?"

"Because Tsuruga san said all these…" she closed her eyes and shook her head almost imperceptibly "personal things, not knowing that it was me..." she bit her lip.

 _Am I supposed to know what she's talking about?_ He wondered, as she waited and looked at him. _Wait. Personal things?_ Could she mean?

"The chicken?" He couldn't help but laugh.

"Its name is Bou." she pouted.

"Well I'll be damned!" he laughed some more. "That makes you my love coach." She had been giving him advice on how to court her without even knowing. "For the record, you're doing a terrible job." Really, it was too much. "My love life is going nowhere."

"Hum. That's just because you're not taking any of my advice." she stared at him intently "I should know." She smiled enigmatically and reached for a folder in her bag.

He blinked. _Is she suggesting what I think she's suggesting?_ His heartbeat accelerated as she set the folder on the bench between them, and waited.

"Mogami san?"

She didn't say anything and just gave him a small nod. He reached for the files, wondering what that was all about.

"This was left for me at Darumaya." She explained. "Anonymously."

He eyed her curiously and opened the folder.

...oooOOOooo...

He looked at the first page for only a second before he closed the folder and put it back on the other side of the bench.

"I can see why you were intrigued." He said. She gauged his poker face. He was not letting anything show.

"You seem familiar with what's in there." She had expected this kind of reaction. She was confronting him to his biggest secret after all.

"Are you trying to ask me something?"

Of course she was! _How much longer are you going to leave me hanging?_ His identity was clear enough, from the way he reacted to the articles just now. But for the rest of her theory… It was quite a stretch. Him being... and... She couldn't be sure until...

"What do you think?"

"I think you're right."

Her heart was beating fast. That was it, right? He just confirmed it, didn't he? Neither of them had actually _said_ it but… with the context, the conversation, and… _Oh god._ Was she delusional? Did she read too much into it?

"So does that make us siblings?" S _ay no, please say no!_

He frowned.

"Well it depends." he tilted his head to the side "Do siblings usually kiss and make out?" he asked dead-seriously. "And is it normal for them to get married and make babies?"

A huge weight was lifted off her shoulders and she broke out in a nervous chuckle.

"Oh god." she breathed, admiring his divine smile. "This is jus-"

He took her gently in his arms and held her close. His hand caressed her back slowly, hushing her.

"I should have told you a long time ago. I'm sorry."

"Just to be sure..." she mumbled against his chest "you mean about you being Corn and me being the high-school girl you liked?"

He pulled back and put both his hands on her face.

"What I mean is this" he let his lips trail on the side of her face and his forehead came to a rest against hers "I am yours forever, you are my everything." He brushed his thumb on her cheek and she felt herself going overboard.

She melted in his arms when he claimed her lips. His kiss was soft and sweet. He nibbled her lips slowly. His hands circled her waist as if she was the most delicate flower. It felt so good. She grasped his arms as his tongue probed her mouth open.

There was magic in this kiss.

When it ended, they shared a meaningful look and both of them blushed from their unspoken vow.

"That guy in the file," he said wistfully "he was broken."

She couldn't help but just hug him close again. The tone in his voice… It was unbearable.

"He thought he didn't deserve to just _be_." He paused and she tightened her hold on him. "But then I met you again." His tone brightened as he went on. "You gave me the will to _be_."

"You gave me the will to _love._ " she tightened her hold as if to illustrate her sincerity.

He chuckled.

"Fair trade, I guess."

* * *

 **Author's note:** This chapter was a tiny bit longer too... But really, they earned it! And again, no "I love you", sorry if you expected one... Honestly, I didn't feel the need to find a place for it.

It has never been so laborious for me, writing a story, as it was for this one. First half was ok, but from chapter 11 and on, I felt really bad for putting them through all of this. I had not anticipated that things would go that far, when I started writing this story.

Now, this scene was a breath of fresh air for me. I hope it was enough of a consolation for you too.

Thaaaaaaank youuuuuuu!


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

Hasegawa was listening to the radio, waiting tranquilly in the car.

"Ah!" he noticed the silhouette of the woman pushing the boy's wheelchair "Get back in your carrier." he told his cat "We're going to get going."

He stepped out of the car as his client got near.

"Good morning Hasegawa san." the woman said. He used to call her _guitar brat's pet_ , but it felt wrong now.

"Hey man." _guitar kid_ yawned, and Hasegawa helped him get up and sit on the passenger's seat.

"Good morning to you too."

"Will you be ok taking him home?" the woman asked.

"Sure" Hasegawa reassured her as he closed the door. "you get going, I'll call you if he needs anything."

"Ok." she waved at the kid inside the car and walked away.

"So, what did the doctor say?" the newly appointed driver inquired, as he got back in the car. Guitar kid was just coming out of a 24 hours observation at the hospital. He had gotten mugged a couple months before, as he was coming home late. It was pretty sordid, his battered body was found bleeding in an alley with bruises and broken bones. The kid had been in the hospital for weeks after that. Miraculously enough, only his legs and a couple ribs were seriously damaged, and he only had a sprain on one of his arms.

"It's all ok!" the kid sounded relieved "He said the pain I felt in my wrist is normal for this kind of sprain. It's only a matter of weeks now." he smiled "I'll be able to play again!"

"Oh, that's good news! I'm happy for you."

"How about you?" the kid asked. It always seemed to cost him, but he always asked. "How is it going at your place? Nobody bothering you? You sleep well?"

"Like a charm, sir." Hasegawa started the car "The lodger said I can stay as long as I want. I just need an employment contract and they'll give me a lease!"

"That's great." the kid commented in a detached tone. "We can work out a contract with regular paycheck in a matter of days, you'll have to ask Shouko about that though, I'm bad with this stuff." he whined.

The change that was happening in this kid was pretty spectacular. He used to be a selfish prick, but he was turning his life around – and Hasegawa's with him. _Guitar kid_ had come to him one morning, right after he got out of his first stay in the hospital, and offered him a job as a driver. He paid in cash for every ride, and just like that, Hasegawa was able to find a place to live for one night, and two, and more. He was in the beginning of his second month at this place, he was ready to call it _home_.

"Where's your cat?"

"Kuro is back there, don't worry."

Well, sure, there were still some strange things about that _guitar kid_. Like the interest he took in his cat. _Really._ Hasegawa wondered, sometimes, if Kuro was the reason that the kid had decided to help him. _Does he have a cat fetish?_

He had once caught him actually talking to the cat and pausing as if Kuro was answering:

" _She must have gotten it by now"_ he said _"You think it will work?"_ he inquired the silent cat nervously _"You're right, all it took last time was a few childhood photos."_

And other things like that, and stuff about a cereal he didn't remember. Wheat? Or was it rice?

 _Well, I am just grateful_ , Hasegawa thought as he reached the apartment building. _The rest doesn't matter_. Sho was not such a bad kid. He wasn't quite there yet, but he was trying his best.

The singer's personal nurse was waiting for them at their parking spot. Kuro jumped on the kid's seat when the car stopped.

"Shut up." _guitar kid_ mumbled, and Hasegawa lifted an eyebrow.

* * *

 **Author's note:** And that's _done_! I'm sorry this chapter is a bit so-so. I guess it shows the state I was in when I reached the finishing line of this story ( _ok, just wrap it up and forget you ever had anything to do with this!_ ), lol

Thank you for sticking with this story even when it seemed everything was lost (I think next story is fluff only). I loved every comment, thank you thank you thank you! And thanks for reading.

Allow me to wish you and your loved ones a wonderful end of year, whatever you're celebrating :)


End file.
